


whatever words i say, i will always love you

by ariya167, gaypunkspaceunicorn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance, Snapshots, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypunkspaceunicorn/pseuds/gaypunkspaceunicorn
Summary: Dave kissed Klaus first, but Klaus kissed him back.





	whatever words i say, i will always love you

Dave kissed Klaus first. They were standing in the corner of a darkened bar, and the alcohol and smiles had softened the edges of their talking, and the bright lights in the distance seemed even more distant. 

Their conversation had gotten quieter, their bodies got closer, but Klaus stayed back. He had been hurt enough times before to know not to move. But eventually both were silent, and Dave smiled. Klaus smiled back.

Dave kissed Klaus first, but Klaus kissed him back. 

\---

Bullets whizzed around their heads, loud and hard, sending puffs of dirt into their eyes. The noise was deafening, the sky was dark green, but Klaus could see Dave a few meters ahead, and that was comforting enough. 

An explosion sounded behind him, and he flinched, hands shaking around his gun. It seemed like every second there was a new noise, whether it was gunshots or explosions or screaming. There was no getting used to it - just the ability to keep on fighting. 

\---

A lot of things were unspoken between them. You couldn’t exactly go around professing your love for another guy in 1968, so they got pretty good at sharing their feelings through a single look or smile. 

But even with all that went unsaid, Klaus said a lot. Dave was the first person who had really, really cared about him, the first person Klaus really, really cared about, and so Klaus told him everything. Sure, he left out the superpowers part, but everything else, about his shit dad and his shit siblings, and every bad thing he had done. And he knew Dave wouldn’t judge. And he knew Dave would understand.

\----

Suddenly all was quiet. The air was thick with smoke, and still with apprehension. Klaus spun in a circle, his eyes searching for Dave. He spotted him across the grassy expanse, and raced over, his gun slapping against his side.

“Dave!” he exclaimed. A smile spread across his face, but then Klaus saw so many of his friends lying motionless on the ground, the green grass red with blood. 

“Are you okay?” Dave asked, putting his hands on Klaus’s shoulders. He nodded, just as the familiar sound of gunshots and explosions ricocheted through.

\----

One quiet night, Klaus and Dave stood outside the bar where they first kissed. The night was warm, and Klaus had started to sing a song under his breath. Something from when he was a kid.

“What’s that song?” Dave asked, grabbing his hand, tracing the greetings inked into his palm. 

“What? Oh, I don’t know.” Klaus said, “Just something from when I was a kid.” Dave smiled.

“You have a nice voice.” he said, and Klaus blushed, started to mumble something humbling and apologetic.

“Would you keep singing?” Dave asked. Klaus blushed harder and started to sing again.

“However far away, I will always love you,” he started. “Whatever words I say, I will always love you.” Suddenly, his cheeks felt wet.

“Hey, are you crying?” Dave asked softly, turning to face him, “It’s okay, that song is really nice.” The compliment just made Klaus cry harder.

“I’m sorry, no, it’s not that, it’s just,” Klaus buried his face against Dave’s chest, “You’re the only person who’s ever really cared about me.” 

\----

They collapsed to the ground, the air suddenly alive with death. Klaus couldn’t think, it was so loud, but he remembered his training, remembered what to do. Back in the future, he had seen plenty of shit, but this was different. After a year, he wasn’t fazed.

But he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to stay with Dave forever, no matter what year. But what about his family? He hated them, but. What about 2019? He hated it, but. 

At a slight break, Klaus turned to look at Dave, still with his gun pointed. 

\----

“No, come on Klaus, don’t say that.” 

“Why not?” Klaus asked, standing up straight and wiping his eyes. “It’s true, and it’s not a bad thing. Just means I love you.” Dave smiled, and kissed Klaus’s eyelids. 

“Once we get out of here, what’s the first thing you’re going to do?” Klaus asked. It was something they talked about a lot. The answer was always the same, but he loved hearing it. 

“I would kiss you, and we would go to a bar and listen to that song of yours.” 

“That’s not what you usually say.”

“What do I usually say?” Dave asked, a smile playing on his lips. Even in the low light, he was beautiful. 

“The usual stuff,” Klaus said, waving his hand vaguely. “You know, a nice girl back home, picket fence, the works.”

“Maybe my priorities changed,” Dave said lightly, smiling, and kissed him. “I’d be much happier with you.” 

\----

Klaus wailed, the sound lost in the endless hail of gunfire around him. Dave wasn’t, he couldn’t-he was hurt, but it’d be okay. He’d be okay.

“Medic!” he howled, trying desperately to staunch the blood flowing from his chest. “Medic!” 

No one came. He sobbed, arms curling desperately around Dave. “Stay with me,” he whispered, but he couldn’t ignore the cold pallor of his skin, how his chest refused to rise and fall, the blood on his hands. “Oh, God. Dave.” 

Klaus wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, frantically clutching Dave to his chest, but the truth was that he was in a warzone. As much as he deeply, desperately wanted to stay, he knew he couldn’t. 

“Goodbye,” he whispered, and pressed one last kiss to Dave’s lips.


End file.
